<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me as i am by daughterofclio (frostedawn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968105">take me as i am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedawn/pseuds/daughterofclio'>daughterofclio (frostedawn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedawn/pseuds/daughterofclio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>percabeth marriage!! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me as i am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii! methinks this is my first pjo fanfic so please don't be too harsh 👉🏽👈🏽</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy Jackson adjusted his tie in front of the big floor-length mirror. Today was the big day. He was getting married to the love of his life, finally. </p><p>His father patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you, son." </p><p>He turned to face him. His father looked earnest, like he was really proud of him. That made him smile. "Thanks."</p><p>Sally came forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you're finally marrying her. It took you both so long!" She said teasingly. </p><p>Percy gave her a sheepish smile. Paul was smiling at them both. Estelle was crying -- tears of joy, of course. </p><p>Leo and Frank stood near them. They were his groomsmen. </p><p>"You look decent for once, Percy." Leo told him teasingly. "But of course, I'm still the hottest one here." </p><p>Frank rolled his eyes at Leo, then turned to Percy. "I agree with Leo. You look good."</p><p>Percy gave them a grateful smile. In truth, he felt jittery and nervous. Not because he was going to get married, but because he was nervous that he'd forget his vows, or that he'd accidentally upset Annabeth on her big day. He didn't want to disappoint her, or ruin anything for her. He knew how important this day was for her. </p>
<hr/><p>Percy held on to his mother's arm tightly as they walked down the aisle. His fingers were clammy, and more than once, his mother had to discreetly pat his hand, to assure him that everything would be fine. </p><p>Once they reached the altar, Sally pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Percy."</p><p>"I love you too, mom." </p><p>She left him at the altar as she went to her assigned seat. </p><p>He watched as Leo and Piper walked down the aisle. Leo was saying something that made Piper crack a small smile. </p><p>Then, it was Frank and Hazel's turn. The two of them were smiling at him, their eyes shining bright with pride and happiness. </p><p>Then, Estelle walked down the aisle. She was a junior bridesmaid and she requested to walk alone. </p><p>Then, it was Grover and Thalia's turn -- both the Best Man and the Maid of Honor respectively. As they settled onto their places, a beautiful melody started playing as the doors opened. </p><p>Percy felt everything stop as he watched Annabeth walk through the doors, carrying a bouquet of blue flowers that Katie Gardiner had helped her choose. </p><p>Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun, and she looked more beautiful than she'd ever been. Her wedding dress sparkled. She'd told him that her dress looked hideous on her but at that moment, he thought she was wrong -- she looked ethereal. She looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. She looked like a <em>goddess</em>.</p><p>Percy couldn't breathe. Annabeth had taken his breath away, and he couldn't complain. He didn't want to. </p><p>Annabeth gave him the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen in his entire life. He felt the most joy he ever could've felt. He recounted all the times he thought he would lose her, he recounted all the times they were apart. But suddenly all that didn't matter, because they were together. They were finally getting married. <em>Finally. </em></p><p>Annabeth finally got to the altar. Percy couldn't resist whispering to her, "I love you so much. You look beautiful."</p><p>Annabeth's cheeks pinked, and Percy grinned. He loved making Annabeth blush.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses and everyone else," Hymenaios began. "We are gathered here today to witness the special uniting of these two souls -- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, two Heroes of the gods."</p><p>Annabeth smiled at Percy again as he took her hands in his. They were both happy. </p><p>Finally, a life of some peace and happiness. Finally, some normalcy for the both of them. </p><p>"I love you, seaweed brain." Annabeth whispered to him as Hymenaios spoke. </p><p>"I love you too, wise girl."</p>
<hr/><p>"Dearest Percy, do you remember, back when we first met, I told you, 'you drool when you sleep'?" Annabeth began. "Well, I'm willing to watch you drool when you sleep for the rest of my life." The audience laughed. </p><p>"I've never thought we would arrive to this moment. There were so many times where I thought I would lose you. Forever. When I lost you for months, it ate away at my sanity. That was when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't live without you." Annabeth's eyes sparkled with tears.</p><p>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm glad that in front of our loved ones and family," she gestured at the people, "We're making the pledge to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you, Percy. I love you more than anything in the world. With you, I feel brave. With you, I feel like I can conquer anything that I set my mind to. With you, I feel like I can live without fear. And I'm glad that we're spending our lives together."</p><p>As Annabeth finished her speech, Percy wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, and took the mic. </p><p>"Annabeth. I don't know where to start. All I know is that I'm so proud that I'm married to such a beautiful, smart, capable woman like you. Honestly, I didn't know if we would reach this moment either. When we plunged into Tartarus, I promised myself that we had to reach this. I mean, we've already been through the depths of Hell. There's pretty much nothing worse than that, right?" Percy laughed.</p><p>"I'm so happy that you take me as I am, with all of my flaws. With all of my imperfections. I'm so happy that you accept me. And I want you to know that I'll accept you forever. For the rest of our lives. Even in the afterlife. I will always love and accept you. Always. And we will never. Ever. Be apart ever again. I love you, wise girl." </p><p>The audience, filled with familiar faces from over the years, cheered. Jason was at the back, watching, his spirit was happy. Percy caught his eye. The two of them smiled, and he disappeared as Percy and Annabeth kissed tenderly. </p><p>"I love you." The two of them said in unison. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>